Aku akan tetap di sampingmu
by mayo prince
Summary: Shinn sudah berjanji akan melindungi Stella. Selamanya.


**Aku ****akan ****tetap ****di****sampingmu****, a ****Gundam**** Seed Destiny ****fanfiction**** tribute for Shinn ****Asuka**** x Stella ****Louissier**

Disclaimer: Saya tidak berhak atas hak milik MS: GSD. GSD adalah sepenuhnya milik sang creator.

06.43 AM

Shinn menatap Stella yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Dokter baru saja keluar karena dipanggil oleh Kapten. Salahkah ia membawa Stella ke Minerva?

Saat ini, Stella tidak lebih dari anak perempuan lemah yang terluka. Sudah terluka dan terus dilukai. Dimanipulasi ingatannya, disuruh bertempur padahal ia seorang anak perempuan…Shinn memegang tangan Stella erat-erat. Kejam sekali orang yang telah menghapus ingatan Stella tentangnya. Padahal mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi, dan diam-diam Shinn menunggu-nunggu saat itu. Ada perasaan yang menggelora ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Stella, rasa rindu dan senang serta panik membuatnya kacau sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Shinn membawa Stella yang terluka parah untuk dirawat di Minerva.

Hanya Stella kenangan indah yang dia miliki. Di bawah tekanan perang dan rasa sedih kehilangan keluarga serta Athrun yang terlalu banyak menuntut, hanya Stella yang mampu membuatnya tetap kuat, tetap hidup sampai bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia tahu soal Athrun dan Cagalli, dan seberapa tidak punya pendiriannya Athrun terhadap perempuan yang ia cintai. Shinn tahu, Lacus Clyne (yang sebenarnya adalah Meer Campbell), Lunamaria dan adiknya menyukai Athrun, dan Athrun seolah selalu memberi mereka harapan. Meskipun sakit karena dulunya Shinn sempat menyukai Lunamaria, setelah bertemu Stella Shinn yakin yang dia lebih suka adalah Stella. Karena itu, Shinn berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Stella ia akan selalu melindunginya.

Shinn melihat kilat di mata Athrun ketika ia menggendong Stella yang terluka sambil berlarian di koridor Minerva. Apa salah Stella? Shinn yakin ini bukan kemauan Stella untuk berperang dengan mereka. Semuanya hanya salah paham tentang Stella. Ia lemah dan butuh perlindungan. Lagipula apa bedanya diri mereka dengan Stella? Mereka juga telah membunuh banyak orang.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana Stella menari-nari dengan indah di pantai seperti anak kecil, dan selanjutnya bagaimana ia panik dan meronta-ronta di pelukan Shinn. Shinn belum pernah sedekat itu dengan perempuan, selain kakaknya sendiri. Namun rasa ini berbeda, sanggah Shinn. Ini bukan perasaan yang sama dengan kasih sayangku pada kakak. Perasaan ini sama hangatnya, sama menyenangkannya. Tetapi saat bersama Stella, dadanya selalu berdebar kencang. Muncul perasaan ingin melindungi yang kuat dari hatinya. Hanya dengan memikirkan Stella, semangat Shinn kembali. Rasa cinta dan suka.

"…."

Shinn merasakan tubuh Stella bergerak.

"…Shinn…?"

Shinn buru-buru memandang wajah Stella dan mengelus pipinya, "Kau…ingat padaku?"

"Shinn…janji bertemu kembali" bisik Stella lemah, namun Shinn dapat melihat senyum samar dan kebahagiaan di wajah Stella.

"Stella…!" Shinn hampir menangis karena senangnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh Stella, tapi ia sadar Stella masih terluka. Karena itu, ia mencium dahi Stella dan mengelus pipinya.

"Aku…akan melindungimu" bisik Shinn di telinganya, "Kau tidak akan pernah disakiti oleh siapapun lagi, selama-lamanya"

Stella mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup.

"Tidurlah, Stella. Sepertinya obat biusnya masih bekerja padamu. Istirahatlah, ya?" kata Shinn, terus mengelus pipi Stella sementara tangan satunya memegang tangan Stella erat, "Aku akan tetap disini, di sampingmu. Selamanya"

_"__Aku __akan __tetap __disini __di__sampingmu. __Selamanya__"_

_"Kita __sudah __janji __untuk __bertemu __kembali __bukan__?"_

_"__Karena __itu __aku __pasti __akan __melindungimu__"_

Shinn memandang tubuh Stella yang bersimbah darah di pelukannya.

"Shinn…suki…"

Lalu Stella menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Shinn berteriak memanggil namanya, menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan histeris. Dadanya sakit, sakit sekali, ia merasa dunianya sudah kiamat. Stella sudah pergi…kenapa waktunya di dunia sangat sedikit? Tuhan sangat tidak adil, tuding Shinn sambil menangisi tubuh Stella. Setelah semua yang dilewati Stella, inikah akhir yang ia dapat?! Setelah akhirnya ia bertemu Stella, kenapa ia malah harus pergi?

Tapi Shinn paling tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan terus disamping Stella dan melindunginya?

Mata Shinn yang penuh kesedihan dan kemarahan menatap Freedom Kira. Ia marah.

Marah

Marah

Marah

Benci

Benci

Benci!

Ia sudah kehilangan semuanya, beda dengan Kira Yamato. Shinn, sambil memeluk Stella yang telah meninggal, bersumpah akan membalas Kira Yamato. Membalasnya sampai luka hati ini tersembuhkan.

Tahun berganti tahun. Hari berganti hari.

Shinn sudah berdamai dengan Kira. Namun sayangnya, luka hatinya masih tersisa. Ia berjalan-jalan dengan motornya tanpa tentu arah. Tapi seolah seseorang membimbingnya, ia sampai ke pantai tempat ia bertemu dengan Stella. Shinn lalu berdiri di tempatnya melihat Stella, memandang tebing kosong tempat Stella menari-nari. Stella…apa kau bahagia di sana?

Shinn mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat sesosok mirip Stella menari di tebing kosong itu. Bukan, bukan mirip…itu memang benar Stella. Ia tersenyum, tertawa dengan riang. Shinn merasa kaget dan juga bahagia. Ia melompat secepatnya ke arah tebing itu, mengejar Stella.

"Stella! Stella!"

Ia terus berjalan, entah kenapa terasa jauuuh….sekali.

"Stella!"

Stella menoleh ke arah Shinn. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Shinn…"

"Stella!" Shinn memeluk Stella kuat-kuat, "Aku rindu…rindu sekali padamu…"

"Shinn…kau sudah datang…" Stella kembali memeluk Shinn, "Aku juga rindu padamu…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Stella. Tidak akan. Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu" Shinn mengeratkan pelukannya ke Stella.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinn"

"Bagaimana Shinn, dokter?" Kira dan Athrun bertanya panik pada dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Dokter tampak sedih dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia...sudah pergi saat dibawa kesini. Luka di kepalanya sangat parah karena jatuh dari motor sekeras itu. Maafkan kami" kata dokter tersebut. Lacus dan Cagalli menangis sambil berpelukan. Airmata Kira ikut menetes.

"Tapi...saya rasa dia bahagia. Ia tersenyum di saat terakhirnya" tambah sang dokter sambil menepuk punggung Athrun yang syok. Tangis memenuhi rumah sakit kala itu, mengantar kepergian Shinn. Tapi mereka tahu, Shinn bahagia disana, bertemu kembali dengan Stella dan keluarganya.

_"__Aku __akan __tetap __disini __di__sampingmu. __Selamanya__"_

_"Kita __sudah __janji __untuk __bertemu __kembali __bukan__?"_

_"__Karena __itu __aku __pasti __akan __melindungimu"_


End file.
